highschooldxdfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Дрейг
Дрейг — один з Двох Небесних Драконів та заклятий противник Альбіона. Також його звуть Червоний Дракон, Валлійський Дракон, Гох Дракон, Червоний Імператор Драконів та Червоний Імператор Драконів Домінації. Запечатаний усередині Лонгінуса, Підсилювального Механізму, яким володіє Іссей Хьодо. Ангели, павші та демони боялися його, через неймовірну силу, яка могла вбити Богів та Дияволів. Зовнішність Дрейг має вигляд великого червоного західного дракона з довгою шиєю та зеленими (у аніме) очима. Також має червоні та золоті шипи на тілі. Особистість Особистість Дрейга з плином часу змінювалась. Спочатку він був дуже гордим драконом і завжди протистояв Альбіону, іншому Небесному Дракону. Через це Дрейг став занадто пригніченим, так як тепер він відомий як Цицько-Дракон та Дракон-Імператор Грудей. Йому навіть необхідно проходити консультацію і приймати спеціальні медикаменти через це. Дрейг сильно піклується про свого власника, Іссея, так само, як Альбіон турбується про Валі, навіть незважаючи на те, що вони і є винними у створенні принизливих імен для обох драконів. Йому також подобається, що він не вимушений битися зі своїм вічним суперником кожного разу, коли вони зустрічаються, хоча й розуміє, що Іссею колись доведеться зійтись у битві з Валі. Також відмічається що він має надзвичайно високий рівень інтелекту, наприклад, він може розповісти про всіх міфічних істот, як і Азазель. Хоча Дрейг і Альбіон достатньо сильні, щоб кинути виклик Богам та Дияволам, вона вирішили уникати Злих Драконів, так як вони надзвичайно жорстокі. Історія У минулому Дрейг був надзвичайно грізним драконом, відомим за своє полум'я, що здатне знищити що завгодно, навіть Богів і яке неможливо погасити, доки від противника не залишиться лише попіл. Знайшовши гідного суперника, Дрейг запечатує своє полум'я і починає вдосконалювати свої навички, розробляючи такі здібності як «підсилення» та «передача». Через це обидва дракони стали називатися Двома Небесними Драконами. Під час багатьох битв обидва дракони буйствували у Царстві Мертвих. Також Дрейг бився проти Ґренделя та Нідхьоґґа у минулому. Також, десь у минулому Дрейг запозичив один із скарбів Тіамат для майбутньої битви з Альбіоном, але він був знищений під час битви. З тих пір вона переслідувала Дрейг і його власників, хоча сам він навіть і не здогадувався про це. У якийсь момент під час битви зі своїм вічним супротивником Альбіоном у бій втрутилися Три Фракції, між якими йшла війна. У гніві обидва дракони напали на лідерів фракцій, за що їх тіла було знищено, а душі запечатано усередині Священних Механізмів; душу Дрейга запечатали у Підсилювальному Механізмі. Протягом століть його власники змінювалися, деякі з них зустрічалися із власниками Божественного Розділення Альбіона, через що два дракони продовжували своє суперництво. Сюжет Пробудження Імператора Червоного Дракону Уперше з'являється у 2-му томі у ві сні Іссея. Також він говорить з ним після поразки Хьодо від Райзера Фенікса, розповідаючи йому про «білого». Іссей укладає угоду, щоб тимчасово отримати силу Руйнівника Балансу, задля порятунку Ріас і реваншу з Райзером, ціною лівої руки, яка перетворилася на драконячу. Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей У 3-му томі після затишшя Дрейг заговорив з Іссеєм стосовно «білого» — Альбіона, Білого Імператора Драконів. З цього моменту Дрейг починає пояснювати Іссею багато речей з міфологічного світу, а також дає поради під час битв, як наприклад, під час битви з Кокабіелєм. У цей бій втрутився Валі Люцифер, нинішній власник Альбіона, який розібрався з Кокабіелєм. Дрейг розповідає Іссею більше про Альбіона і про очікувану битву між драконами. У 4-му томі після ще однієї зустрічі з Валі, Дрейг розповідає іссею історію про себе та Альбіона. Під час битви проти Бригади Хаосу Дрейг підтримує Іссея у битві проти Валі і навіть підтримує його рішення приєднати до себе частину броні Валі, завдяки чому з'явився Розділювальний Механізм. У 5-му томі Дрейг, після того як Іссей активував Руйнівник Балансу, натиснувши на груди Ріас, був сильно збентежений, так як він радів, що Хьодо зміг досягти Руйнівника, але, у той же час, він впав у шок, через спосіб отримання Руйнівника. Він потів сказав Іссею, що колись просто розридається через це. У 6-му томі Дрейг вперше заплакав після того, як почув, що у Підземному світі Іссея називають «Драконом-Імператором Грудей» та «Цицько-Драконом». Після того, як Шальба Вельзевул «вбив» Асію, Дрейг застеріг Ріас, щоб вона трималась якомога подалі від Іссея, так як він почав входити у Джагернаут Драйв. Після того як Іссей втратив свідомість після використання Джагернаут Драйва, Дрейг розповів Азазелю особливості дії цієї форми, наприклад, що людина стає неконтрольованою та витрачає майже всю (якщо не всю) життєву енергію. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон У 7-му томі, коли Дрейг намагався поговорити з Альбіоном, який уникав його, через небажання називатися суперником Дракона-Імператора Грудей, вони вдвох плакали, через це. Під час цього плачу, Дрейг звинуватив у всьому Іссея і вони обидва задались питання, як два Небесних Дракони стали такими, якими є зараз. У 10-му томі Дрейг таємно попросив Азазеля через камінь Фафніра знайти йому лікаря, так як він іноді починає неконтрольовано плакати. У 11-му томі стає відомо, що через Іссея Дрейг сильно страждає і кожного разу, коли чує слово «груди» він починає плакати. Йому необхідно постійно приймати ліки й консультуватися з лікарем протягом 10000 років. Втім, після «смерті» Іссея, Дрейг каже, що він був найвеличнішим з-поміж інших володарів Підсилювального Механізму. In Volume 12, Ddraig is able to capture Issei's soul and attach it to the Scale Mail, and with the aid of Ophis, transferred Issei's soul to a new body crafted by Great Red from his own flesh. After the battle with Cao Cao, Ddraig found himself exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, after making Issei think he was dying. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів During the first half of Volume 14, Ddraig was still sleeping after using up most of his energy to help restore Issei's body. He later awakens with the help of Fafnir and Vritra during the attack on Kuoh Academy led by Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from Khaos Brigade. In Volume 16, Ddraig tried to save Albion from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know and proceeded to enter a conversation with Albion, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. Later, Ddraig was encouraged by Albion after the Two-Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge. Ddraig was absent for the most part in Volume 17 as he was trying to find clues on how Issei was able to use Albion's lost ability. With Albion, Vritra, and Fafnir's help, they were able to convince the past hosts of Divine Dividing to help them, resulting in Issei being able to use Dividing Wyvern Fairy freely. In Volume 18, after searching deep within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig manages to unlock the ability Penetrate, which Issei uses to bypass Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler. In Volume 20, when he and his friends went to Agreas, Ddraig re-meets Níðhöggr after a long time, before they fought him. Later Ddraig talks to Rizevim, telling him that he will be the first to witness Issei's new form that Ophis has granted him, Diabolos Dragon and gloats on how he is being overpowered by Issei. Сили та здібності Безмірна Сила: Як один з Небесних Драконів, Дрейг володіє великою силою. До свого того, як Дрейга запечатали, його сила перевершувала силу нинішніх Дракончих Королів, а також він разом з Альбіоном володіли силою, що могла позмагатися з силою Богів та Дияволів. За словами Азазеля обидва Небесних Дракони мали силу, що перевершувала найсильніших Злих Драконів: Кром Круаха, Ажі Дахаку та Апофіса. Сам Дрейг каже, що він може знищити світ лише за допомогою грубої сили. Всеспопеляючий Палаючий Полум'яний Вогонь: Завершуючий прийом Дрейга, під час якого він видихає вогонь, що не можна погасити і яке спалить навіть душу. Навіть Боги будуть знищені цим полум'ям. Єдині, на кого цей прийом не діє — Альбіон, Великий Червоний та Офіс. Дрейг запечатав цю здібність після зустрічі з Альбіоном. Підсилення та Передача: Одна зі здібностей, яку він створив під час протистояння з Альбіоном. Дрейг може підсилювати себе або передавати покращену силу комусь або чомусь. Проникнення: Одна зі здібностей Дрейга, що дозволяє йому проходити крізь будь-який захист. Телепатія: Дрейг може спілкуватися за допомогою телепатії, що він і робив, спілкуючись з Іссеєм, Альбіоном, Азазелем, Ріас та іншими драконами. Гострий Розум: Дрейг знає як краще використовувати всі свої здібності і дає поради Іссею у бою стосовно його противників. Також Дрейг достатньо освічений, щоб пояснювати Іссею все про міфологічний світ. Політ: Будучи драконом, Дрейг може літати, використовуючи крила. Перенесення Душі: Дрейг має здібність переміщати душі інших істот, як це було показано на прикладі Іссея, коли спочатку він переніс його у броню Руйнівника Балансу, а потім у нове тіло, створене з плоті Великого Червоного. Цитати * (До Шальби) «—Ти... Зробив неправильний вибір» (Том VI, Джагернаут Драйв) * «Я хочу, щоб ти запам'ятала його. Чоловіка, якого звуть Іссей Хьодо» (Том XI, Життя...) * «Ага, мене звати Дрейг. Я малюк-дракон» (Том XIV, Життя 4) * (До Різевіма Люцифера) «Син Люцифера. Ти дійсно думаєш, що ти його ворог? Навіть Бійблійний Бог поважав силу драконів. Чи це я, чи Хакурюко, чи Фафнір ти не повинен на недооцінювати — як би я хотів, я міг би знищити цілий світ декілька разів тільки лише за допомогою грубої сили. Але я не зробив цього, бо, на відміну від тебе, ціную і насолоджуюся життям» (Том XVIII, Життя 4) * (До Евкліда Люцифужа) «Евклід Люцифуж, одного Секірютея достатньо для цього світу» (Том XVII, Життя 4) * (До Різевіма Люцифера) «Ти хоч розумієш, де ти зробив помилку? Мій партнер Іссей Хьодо завжди прагне миру. І незважаючи на те, чи то нащадок старого Вельзевула, чи лідер Фракції Героїв, чи навіть ти, син Люцифера, ви всі представляли загрозу миру» (Том XX, Життя 3) Інше * Ім'я Дрейга походить від валлійської фрази «Y Ddraig Goch», що в перекладі означає «Червоний дракон». Y Ddraig Goch також зображений на прапорі Уельсу і є національним символом країни. * Дрейг назвав Іссея по імені лише один раз. Category:Персонажі Category:Чоловіки Category:Дракони Category:DxD Category:Небесні Дракони en:Ddraig es:Ddraig de:Ddraig